Sasuke and I
by undeadkittychan
Summary: Amaya, Ame and Kaito come to konohagakure to complete their chuunin exam. Amaya meets sasuke, Kaito meets ino and Ame meets gaara. An interesting story begins to form. M for future lemons


Amaya x sasuke

OC (amaya/myself :P)

somewhat OOC (sasuke)

( i do not own naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.)

note: Ame = rain. Amegakure = rain village

konoha = leaf. Konohagakure = leaf village

"Don't worry! I'll be fine Mio!"

Gosh my sister is so over protective all the time! Why cant she just worry about Minami for a change? I get that I'm the youngest but that doesn't mean that I always have to be looked after! Mio is the oldest of the three of us. She's the one who always has her blue hair up in a smart high ponytail to make herself look older than her 16 years. She's always talking about how brilliant she was in her chuunin exam - of course becoming a chuunin on her first try. Mio is always very overprotective over myself and Minami.

Minami is the second oldest. She always too busy with all of these random guys who just finish missions. She's always trying new things to make herself "look better". I'm not sure that all the stuff she does actually works...today she put her red hair up in two ponytails - I'm guessing that she's going for a moe look today - probably going after that makoto guy again.

Anyway, today is the day when I go to Konoha - the leaf village - for my very first chuunin exam. I was recommended by my teacher even though i'm only 12. Also Mio is completely obsessed with me becoming an amazing ninja who will one day become the leader of the village and finally end the civil war.

"Hey Amaya! Ame is waiting for you! She says you guys are doing a mission today!" Minami is now screaming at me because she wants me to leave so that she can kick Mio out as well and then invite Makoto over.

"All right i'm going now!" Well its our final day before we leave for Konoha. The chuunin exam begins in a week's time and we want to be there at least a few days early.

"Amaya! get your lazy ass out here right now!" of course my best friend Ame is the one screaming outside my house. Our team is the only one in Amegakure where there are two girls and one guy instead of the other way around.

Ame is the daughter of the first leader of Ame (one of the reasons the village became the rain). You'd think that we would hate each other since my aunt's best friend (and love interest ;D) killed her father, but instead we're best friends. Ame is the annoying bitchy one but no matter how bad she gets, we know that she's always the one who'll get us through and the main reason why we even go on missions anyway - personally I would be too lazy.

The third person in our group goes by the name of Kaito. He's the shy, caring one who i think has a crush on Ame...but he's obviously too shy to admit it. Kaito is brilliant when it comes to planning strategies and tactics but not that good at the actual fighting. That's where I come in.

I posses the bloodline limit - Rinnegan. I have had personal training with leader-sama, Pein, himself. He taught me how to use two of the six paths of pain and how to manipulate the gravity around me to my advantage. I have learnt at least five times as many techniques as all of the other children from the ninja academy - all thanks to my rinnegan. Also our team leader, Yashomato, is highly skilled in taijutsu so all three of us know quite a bit of it.

"AMAYA! NOW!"

"Yea i'm coming!"

"Oi! don't forget your bag!"

Yes Ame. Yes Ame. I understand Ame. I wont forget Ame. Shut the hell up Ame. That's basically how most of our conversations work. Outside the door, its raining. As usual. The only difference is the weather. It's cold. Thats the annoying part about living in a village where it constantly rains. Its always hot and humid for ten months of the year. I hate the heat, but i hate the cold as well. I would prefer something just right, in the middle.

"Hey Ame we have to stop by at Kaito's house, or else we won't be able to do the chuunin exam!"

"Mmk."

Well i suppose we have to go now. I seriously cant wait for the chuunin exam to begin. That way i could finally go on harder missions than looking for some random cats that all these random old lady's keep losing.

I love Kaito's house. It's small, cute and compact. His mother is amazing at setting up things inside. Everything is positioned in a perfect-but-not kind of way. Just the way i like it.

"Kaito! OUT!"

Here we go again. Ame is screaming. Again.

"Yes i'm coming!"

Kaito sounds like he's trying to get out as fast as possible. I swear something just crashed.

"Ah, sorry mum! I'm in a bit of a hurry!"

Yep, i was right. Kaito is so accident prone. Anyway, out he comes. Kaito of course has his blonde hair all messed up as usual. He's always in a hurry since he usually wakes up too late, and never has any time to comb his hair. This is a good thing though. The one time i've seen him comb his hair was at Ame's father's funeral. Not a pretty sight.

Well i suppose we'll be leaving now. Yashomato said that he'll be waiting for us at the front gate of the village and once everyone was ready he said that we would leave. I suppose that we can go now.

"Ok so has everyone got everything they need? Kunai? Shuriken? Clothes? Anything else we might need? Yes? Ok good. We can go now!"

Of course Ame takes control and makes sure we're all set. For the first time in three years, I will step outside the gates if Amegakure.


End file.
